


What's In A Name?

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert bring their son home but cant decide on a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was walking home the other night and was thinking about Robert (as you do) and how unfair it is that Andy has named both his children after their parents leaving Robert without a family name for his own children, hence the fluff you are about to read.
> 
> Title taken from the Shakespeare play Romeo & Juliet

“It's your turn,” Aaron grumbled gently elbowing Robert as the high pitched cry grew louder.

Robert however was already awake as Aarons elbow dug into his side, his body on high alert for the faintest sound coming from the baby monitor. It had been the same routine since bringing him home, Robert didn't mind though, in fact in just a few short days he'd grown to love the time he got to spend with their son late at night, just the two of them.

He rolled over and placed a wet kiss onto Aarons back before climbing from the bed and heading to the nursery. He picked up their bundle of joy and cradled him to his chest gently rocking him, trying to soothe his cries.

There was no way Aaron could get back to sleep, not without Robert by his side and not with the faint cries still coming through the monitor so he reluctantly peeled the quilt from his body and got up to offer a helping hand but of course as soon as he reached the nursery door the crying quieten and he was left listening to Roberts soothing tones as he finished the lullaby he was singing to calm their son.

“And Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring,” each word getting progressive quieter as the child fell to back to sleep.

Aaron took a moment and leant up against the doorframe so he could watch Robert as he slowly rocked their son back to sleep. A huge grin spread across his face at how far they’d come as a couple, a few years ago he never thought they'd be together let alone be married with a kid.

“Diamonds really?” Aaron whispered from the doorway.

“Hey it's the only one I know and he seems likes it,” Robert whispered back,

“See,” indicating the now sleeping infant in his arms.

Aaron nodded; you’d never believe that just last week Robert had been the one freaking out about bringing him home.

“Rob,” Aaron said quietly to tear his attention away from the boy in his arms,

“We are gonna have to choose you know, we can't keep calling him, Him.”

“Yeah I know,” Robert breathed, he didn’t want to have this ‘argument’ again but he knew eventually they would have to choose,

“But Andy beat me to it, with both my parents actually,” thinking about his niece Sarah and his nephew Jack,

“And we can't exactly call him Gordon can we?” Robert scoffed as he watched the anger flash across Aarons face at the mere suggestion of the name.

“That leaves Paddy then,” Aaron chuckled, knowing exactly how Robert felt about that name.

“Aaron I am not naming our son after a man that hates me.”

“He doesn't hate you and if he did it’s with good reason,” Aaron reminded him.

“It was only once and it was years ago.”

“You tried to kill him Rob.”

The hurt that flashed across Roberts face made Aarons heart ache because the man sat in front of him cradling their new born son in his arms was not the same man that had once tried to drown his surrogate father in grain.

He pushed off the doorframe and went to stand by Robert, placing a small kiss first on their sons head and then into Roberts blonde hair.

“So Paddys a no then,” he whispered with a smile.

“No,” Robert affirmed.

“Guess we will have to resort to the bible then,” Aaron shrugged.

Robert looked up at Aaron, he'd heard a rumour that's where the Dingles took their names from but never quiet believed it, well that was until a few days ago when Chas had plonked the hefty leather bound book on their coffee table and told him,

“Choose,” before leaving him with the musty old thing.

When Robert didn’t protest Aaron sighed,

“So that's that then, I'll go and get the book in the morning and hopefully our son will have a name by tomorrow.”

“It's here.”

“What is?” Aaron questioned, his eyes never leaving their sons while his fingers absentmindedly ran through Roberts hair.

“The book,” Robert said looking up at Aaron,

“Your Mum dropped it off a few days ago.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Aaron complained softly.

“Thought we could come up with a name ourselves,” Robert shrugged slightly, acutely aware of the baby in his arms, the truth was he wasn't sure he wanted a biblical name for their son so he'd dismissed the book as he wanted Aaron and him to pick out a name together, but as each day passed it was getting harder and harder to agree.

“Can I?” Aaron asked quietly, nodding towards their sleeping son.

Robert laughed lightly,

“He’s yours too Aaron you don’t have to ask.”

“I know but you’re so good with him, I always think I’m gonna do something wrong.”

“Come here,” Robert gestured for him to close the gap between them as he stood up, giving Aaron a peck on the cheek before passing their son into his awaiting arms.

Every time Aaron looked at him his chest tightened, he never knew he could feel such love for someone other than Robert.

“He’s beautiful isn’t he,” Aaron gushed as he hugged him to his own chest.

“Just like his Dad,” Robert pointed out before wrapping his arms around Aarons shoulder and using his thumb he caressed the soft black hair on his sons head.

They stood like that, the three musketeers as Robert had affectionately named them, each touching the other in some form or another, for a few minutes before Aaron remembered the book.

“I think he’s gone,” Aaron breathed out, afraid of waking him.

“I think your right, want me to…….”

“No I can do it, just……just don’t leave okay,” Aaron worried.

“Never,” Robert promised.

Aaron broke out in a sweat as he attempted to place him back in the crib without waking him, but with Roberts gentle encouragement he finally managed to lay him down.

“See you’re a natural,” Robert cooed as Aaron stood back.

Aaron gave him a playful punch on the arm before he snaked his arms up and around his neck and pulled him into a long slow kiss.

They were both a little breathless when they broke apart; automatically turning to make sure their son was still sleeping.

“So about that book,” Robert muttered.

“What now?” Aaron groaned thinking he was about to start another argument.

“Well I’m certainly awake,” Robert joked looking down in between their bodies.

“Robert,” Aaron chastised with a chuckle before grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room.

They made it to the top of the stairs before Robert pulled Aaron back into him for a quick kiss to which they both let out a small moan making them pull apart abruptly not wanting to disturb him. Aaron turned to head down the stairs to find the book, expecting Robert to follow but he reminded Aaron about the baby monitor.

“Oh shit yeah.”

“I’ll meet you down there okay.”

“Okay.”

It was another ten minutes before Robert joined Aaron in their living room, having spent a good few minutes just watching their son breathe. Aaron had made him a coffee and as he took the seat next to him on the sofa he couldn’t help laughing at the fact their sons name was coming from an old Dingle tradition.

“Hey if we are doing this, does it make me an honorary Dingle?”

“Honorary? I hate to break it to ya Rob but you are already a Dingle, at least your married to one kind of?”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah well I'm not full on Dingle am I?”

“Are you sure about that?” Robert asked as he slid the book across the table and found what he was looking for.

“Look,” he pointed out making Aaron hold onto his outstretched arm so he could see what Robert was pointing to.

 **Aaron** \- _a teacher; mountain of strength_

“Got that right when they named you didn't they,” Robert teased.

Aaron bumped Roberts shoulder as he blushed.

“Guess so,” Aaron muttered still embarrassed by Roberts words.

“You are you know,” Robert said matter of factly turning to face Aaron, bringing his husbands hands into his lap, their sons naming temporarily forgotten.

“I am what?” Aaron questioned.

“Aaron you are the strongest man I had ever met,” Robert said honestly, he’d never met anyone else like Aaron and his strength was just one of the many things he loved about him.

Aaron could feel the redness on his cheeks deepen at Roberts words and knew he had to distract him if there was any chance of finding a name for their son and thankfully Robert must have been thinking the same because he asked,

“So how do we do this?”

“You’re asking me like I’ve done this before?” Aaron chuckled.

“You haven’t?”

“What with the couple of kids I’ve already got,” Aaron laughed.

“Fair point. So……”

“So what?”

“How?”

“A game of chance?” Aaron shrugged.

“This is our sons name we are talking about Aaron, not a game.”

“You got any better ideas?” Aaron asked.

“Well no.” Robert replied.

“Well then.”

“Fine.” Robert said giving in.

“Fine.”

“Now, close your eyes,” Aaron breathed into Roberts ear.

“Why?”

“Just close them ya daft sod.”

Robert huffed but did as he was told.

“Now I’ll choose the page and you,” Aaron took hold of Roberts hand and extended his index finger,

“You choose the name.”

“Aaron,” Robert warned before his words were cut off by Aarons mouth on his

“Just humour me,” Aaron whispered as he let go of Roberts hand over the page he’d chosen.

“There,” Robert said as he dropped his finger onto the page and opened his eyes.

“Lucifer,” Aaron read over his shoulder pulling a face.

“Oh great so we are gonna name our son after the devil?”

“Yeah probably not such a good idea seen as though you’re his dad eh?” Aaron joked before planting a kiss on Roberts cheek.

“Charming,” Robert grumbled but smiled as he felt Aarons lips again.

Aaron flicked back through the pages and stopped when he saw a familiar name.

**Jacob**

He pointed it out to Robert and asked,

“What does your Jacob stand for anyway? Like where does it come from? Is it a family name or something?”

“As far as I know the name came from my Grans first husband but he died before I was born.”

“Well we can't name him after someone you never even met.”

“Your turn,” Robert smirked but instead of getting Aaron to close his eyes he used his own hand to cover them.

“Ready?” he asked taking Aarons hand in his.

Aaron nodded and Robert let go.

Aaron ran his finger over the page a few times before coming to a stop.

“Yep that’s the one, I can feel it.”

“Oh you do do ya?” Robert mocked.

“Let’s see then” and they both peered at the name Aaron had pointed to.

 **Nathaniel** \- _the gift of God_

“Nathaniel,” Robert said aloud testing it out.

He looked at Aaron who was chewing on his bottom lip, a clear indication of his nervous excitement.

When he saw Roberts smile he released his lip and smiled back.

“I...I kinda like it.”

“Nathaniel,” Robert said again and nodded,

“Me too.”

“Have we....”

“I think so......”

Aaron looked back at the book, and re read the explanation, a gift from God. It was perfect because in his eye that’s what the little boy asleep upstairs was.

They shut the book and together they crept back up the stairs Robert silently cursing as he stepped on the creaky floorboard outside of the nursery, the same one he'd asked Aaron to fix possibly a hundred times now. He looked back at Aaron who just shrugged and mouthed ‘Sorry’ before giving me the biggest cheesy grin which he couldn't help but return because they had finally named their son and he couldn’t be happier.

They made their way into the room and standing over the crib they snuggled together as they finally welcomed their son home.

“Welcome to the family,” Aaron started.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, his chin on his shoulder as they both stared down on their son and he finished,

“Nathaniel Livesy-Sugden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot of Daddy Robron, hope you liked it, find me on tumblr - starkidsarah and come say hi!


End file.
